esto es amor?
by ann-Whitlock
Summary: ann una chica normal es el siglo 21, termina un dia de clases normal pero un extraño suceso la transporta al japon donde existen ambus, ninjas, etc, conocera un nuevo amor? aceptara estar con los akatsuki o simplemente se rendira
1. conociendote

Madara uchiha fundador del clan uchiha y la famosa mundial empresa conocida por "uchihas company", la historia de un gran amor que se extinguió pero vuelve a renacer.

1º capitulo

Conociéndote

Pov ann

Que flojera! Hoy era el primer día de escuela, estoy en 2 de secundaria y tengo 14 años, odio mi cuerpo soy muy bajita para ser exactos mido 1`55, soy muy delgada y no poseo un cuerpo escultural, veo mi reloj y me doy cuenta que estoy atrasada ¡maldita noche de fiesta!¬¬.

narrare un poco de mi vida, mis padres son divorciados y creanme que desde ese suceso mi vida es un infierno primero empezaron a pelearse después intensificaron y la única manera de terminar la tormenta fue un DIVORCIO, por desgracia yo sufrí los cambios, mi papa no dudo en irse con una mujerzuela y mi mama no se resistió a viajar por todo el mundo y esa es la razón por la que me encuentro en Japón, en realidad no odio vivir aquí pero extraño a mis amigas, mi casa y quizás un poco a mi padre, mi mama nunca esta en la casa por lo que puedo hacer fiestas y prácticamente todo lo que yo quiero excepto evitar ir a clases u.U

Después de una hora y un poco de cereal, Salí corriendo de mi casa y llegué a mi colegio, se llamaba "ladies future" (gran nombre, lo siento no tengo gran imaginación" únicamente para mujeres, para mi desgracia o suerte no tengo amigas, la razón, soy muy tímida o mejor dicha en establecer relaciones con otras personas, llegue a mi salón y me senté.

2 horas después

-señorita haruno (lo se, el apellido de sakura en naruto pero esque no se me ocurrió otro)-

-señorita haruno-repitió el profesor

Después de aterrizar en la tierra levante sonrojada y mire a mi profesor-disculpe, no volverá a ocurrir-sonreí

-saliendo de clases tendrá una hora en suspensión-dicto el profesor

-kuzo-

-1 hora mas por maldecir!!!-

Mientras tanto konoha (remóntese en la época de naruto)

-el akatsuki anda cerca- exclamo una mujer asustada

Desde la sombras se veía una mujer de cabellos azules y un hombre con muchos piercings (¿Quiénes serán? xD)

-maldito Madara, ¿Por qué tenemos que espiar?)-exclamo donan

-tranquila, llegando podremos "jugar" (no mal pensadas todavía no llega lemon)-mientras pein la besaba.

-hey! Tortolos dejen de bazuquearse, no necesitamos muestras afectivas-

-deja de molestar sasori-amenazo konan

-tranquila ya nos vamos de nuevo con Madara-san, el desea hablar de algo sobre sasuke- deidara y sasori desaparecieron en una nube

En Japón actual

Mierda y mas mierda, todo por no dormir bien ahora tengo que estar 2 horas en detención!, tengo hambre y todavía faltan 30 minutos!

-señorita haruno, se ve mal, ocurre algo-aprovechare y diré que estoy enferma, ¡soy un genio!

-si tengo ganas de vomitar y me duele la cabeza pero no se preocupe solo faltan 30 minutos-sonreí

-mejor váyase, luego le explico al profesor-

-si usted insiste-y Salí corriendo

durante el camino estuve pensando sobre mi miserable vida, mis padres nunca están conmigo, no tengo amigos, que va ni un perro que me reciba solo deseo irme de aquí y estar muuuuuy lejos, entonces caí y de ahí solo recuerdo negro…………..

En konoha

-pein ya debemos regresar, no hay ningún ninja todavía no sospechan-

-esta bien donan, vamos-

Los 2 estaban sobre nubes cuando de repente visualizaron una chica muy rara, al parecer no tenía vestimenta ninja ni kimonos mas bien tenia unos pantalones muy raros, de hecho estaban apretados y tenia una blusa de tirantes con unos zapatos mas bien tenis

-konan, mira eso!, ¿será alguna kunoichi?-

-no creo, viste muy raro, se ve muy joven no pasa de los 16 años, nunca la había vista por konoha-

-al parecer esta inconsciente-

-pein, mejor la llevamos a akatsuki, si es una espía la matamos-

Entonces bajaron de sus nubes y cargaron a la extraña y se encaminaron a la guarida de akatsuki.

Pov ann

Me sentía entumecida, lentamente fue abriendo mis ojos y me encontré en un cuarto, todo estaba oscuro no había ni una luz y para rematar olía asqueroso, incluso había telarañas, ahora que me doy cuenta esto es un calabozo, ¿QUE HAGO EN UN CALABOZO? Será que algún pervertido sexual me secuestro, si es así mi vida es muy corta T.T

-hey niña no te muevas sino se activara la trampa y se te clavaran kunais envenenados-

Esperen alguien me hablo y que rayos son kunais!

Entonces entro un hombre, no se veía de la cara, estaba encapuchado, su capa era rarita tenia nubecitas, realmente este lugar me da miedo espero que no sean unos maniáticos, el hombre se acerco y me evaluó yo agache la mirada, realmente ahora que lo pienso si tengo miedo, sin darme cuenta empecé a sollozar, me mordí el labio y eso solo causo que me lastimara

-deidara ya causaste que se pusiera a llorar déjamelo a mi-

-esta bien pein- grito al parecer el chico que se llamaba deidara, era muy joven por cierto

El hombre se acerco y yo tontamente me aleje casi tropiezo- ¿de donde vienes?-su voz era fría y me causo mucho realmente mucho miedo

-yo-vacile un momento- yo de Japón-susurre

-deja de bromear, se que estamos en Japón, ¿de que parte?-cada vez se exaltaba mas

-de Tokio-bien ahora me estaba muriendo de miedo

-no conozco ese lugar, seguro estas mintiendo, eres ninja?-ninja? Esto era un broma los ninjas no existen desde hace muchos años

-disculpe pero los ninjas ya no existen, en que año estamos?-exclame

-****-(no se el año u.U)

-bromea! Yo soy del siglo 21, seguro esto un sueño, si esto es un sueño!-

Entonces entro una chica de pelo azul-pein Madara desea ver a la chica-entonces me miro, era muy bonita rarita por su pelo pero muy bonita, me sujeto y me saco de ese horrible lugar, donde sea que me encuentra se ve que es un lugar muy grande ya que estuvimos caminando el suelo, yo solo me dedicaba a mirar al piso hasta que la muchacha que creo que se llama donan abrió una puerta y me jalo bruscamente

-muy bien donan, necesitamos miembros en el akatsuki, muy bien espero que cooperes- se dirigió a mi entonces lo mire y oh rayos! Era el hombre mas sexy que vi en toda mi vida, seguramente dirán que estoy loca y con razón me han tratado de lo peor, pero esque dios, entonces me sonroje

-¿Cómo te llamas?- muy bien su voz era muy sexy

-yo-rayos-me llamo ann-

-al parecer no eres de aquí, necesito miembros para el akatsuki, y lo harás por las buenas o por las malas-exigió, dios ahora me dio miedo

Para empezar no se que era el akatsuki-amm y que rayos es akatsuki?-

-es una organización de ninjas renegados somos criminales!-dios mío, yo ser una criminal, realmente no se que hacer, viaje en el tiempo! Muchas personas dirían que esto es way pero no ahora me siento muy confundida, mi mama se preocupara, la volveré a ver?, solo quiero volver a Japón, maldito deseo de irme lejos!


	2. no todo es tan malo

2 capitulo

despues de mi amistosa platica con madara uchiha, konan me guio hacia una habitacion bueno si se le puede llamar asi, realmente estaba horrible, por suerte habia una cama, ahora que lo recuerdo cuando cai del agujero tenia una maleta ya que me iba a ir con mi madre, ¿donde habria quedado esa maleta?, sali de la habitacion pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi a un hombre muy rarito, parecia tiburon.

-disculpe-entonces de volteo hacia mi, de veras que era muy raro

-que quieres mocosa-dios! tenia ganas de darle una bofetada, todavia que le hablo con respeto me contesta y no soy una mocosa tengo 14 años!, me tuve que tragar todo mi coraje y sonrei cinicamente.

-yo tenia una maleta en la que traia mis cosas quisiera saber si los sujetos que me trajeron aqui la tienen-si se perdio me muero ahi llevaba mi ipod u.U

se puso a vacilar un momento y se fue, sin antes advertirme que no saliera de mi cuarto, me sente en mi cama esperando noticias u ordenes T.T , entonces oi mi nombre y me puse atras de la puerta

-¿para que la quieres en la organizacion?, ni siquiera parece que venga de alguna aldea, ya revise su mochila y trae cosas muy raras pero no parecen peligrosas, ni siquiera se ve que tenga algun poder-

-creeme que quiza no lleve algun poder, pero ya no hay muchos miembros, a parte voy a asignarte a ti para que le enseñes tecnicas-

-pero no seria mejor matarla-

¿matarme?, dios en ese momento me sente de la impresion, me pensaban matar, sin darme cuenta muchas lagrimas caian de mi rostro,solo queria regresar a mi casa, abrazar a mi madre, abraze mis piernas y escondi mi cabeza entre ellas, todavia no queria morir, mordi mi labio para dejar de llorar, me limpie las lagrimas pero estaba segura que de todos modos alguien se daria cuenta que llore, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta de mi habitacion abriendose, alse la vista y vi a 2 hombres, uno con 2 rayas de bajo de los ojos y al otro es el que me dijo mocosa ¬¬, traian una capa muy rara de cuello alto, de color negro con nubes rojas.

-ponte esto- me dijo el hombre tiburon(xD)a parte me lanzo mi mochila

-seremos tu equipo, me llamo itachi y el es kisame, ponte la capa, vamos a ver que sabes hacer-los 2 salieron, saque mi mochila, en ella habian 3 pantalones, 1 short, y muchas camisas y mi ipod, me coloque la capa y sali, ahi estaban itachi y kisame, segui a los 2, me llevaron afuera

-¿sabes hacer algun jutsu?-pregunto kisame

-ammmmmmmmmm, que es jutsu?-solte una risita nerviosa

caida estilo anime por parte de itachi y kisame

-Los jutsu usualmente son producto de la canalización del chakra hacia cierta o ciertas partes del cuerpo a través del sistema circulatorio de chakra, lo que es al chakra, lo que es el sistema circulatorio regular a la sangre, permitiendo crear un efecto que de otro modo no sería posible sin la manipulación de chakra-me explico itachi

-o pues no, en donde yo vivo no hacemos eso, si nos queremos proteger solo contratamos guardaespaldas(o.O) o nos metemos a artes marciales-seeeee que simple es la vida en el futuro :D

-bueno vamos empezar con nuestro entrenamiento-me dijo el hombre tiburon

me enseñaron algunos jutsus, sus tecnicas, al fin termine agotada

-itachi-san tengo una duda, ¿que es lo que hacen aqui en el akatsuki?-realmente esa duda me atormentaba

-pues buscamos unos demonios de chakras llamados bijus-me dijo, vaya eso era lo que hacian, que raro!

-gracias-

me dirigi a mi cuarto, me acoste en mi cama y prendi mi ipod, puse la cancion "in my place" de coldplace, esa cancion me traia bastantes recuerdos, muy dolorosos que habia enterrado en el fondo de mi corazon

*flash back*

esa noche habia una gran tormenta, yo tenia unos 6 años, estaba en mi cama, escuchando gritos, agarre a mi osito(:D)y lo aprete muy fuerte, sali de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras cautelosamente, me quede congelada cuando vi a mi padre gritandole a mi madre y ella llorando el suelo con cristales alrededor, mi padre se volteo furioso hacia mi

-¿que haces aqui?, acaso eres estupida-me grito, yo solo cerre mis ojos por el miedo, no me podia mover, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, mi mama me miro muy feo y susurro un te odio y esto es por tu culpa hacia mi, me puse a llorar y corri a mi cuarto, cerre mi puerta con seguro y me dormi entre tantas lagrimas...

*fin del flash back*

senti un dolor en mi pecho, decidi cambiar la musica por una mas "alegre", estuve acostada un rato, me senti sucia y sudada, por lo que me acerque a mi maleta y saque unos shorts que cubrian mis muslos y una camisa color celeste con unas chanclas blancas y obviamente mi ropa interior, sali de mi cuarto, el problema es que no se donde esta el baño ¬¬ pero gracias a janshin-sama(seee amen por el!!! xD sino el los castigara)itachi aparecio, me miro detenidamente, senti como traspasaba mi cuerpo, esa mirada tan fria pero sucedio algo increible para mi, despues de examinarme sonrio

-itachi-san ¿donde esta el baño?-le pregunte

-al final del pasillo hacia la derecha-que original era el akatsuki!, le devolvi la sonrisa a itachi y me dirigi al baño, ahi me encontre con una regadera, un lavamanos y el innodoro, abri la ducha y me meti, inmediatamente mi cuerpo se relajo con el agua caliente, estuve como media hora bajo el agua hasta que unos golpes me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-apurate-

-hai!, salgo en un momento-cerre la regadera, me seque y me coloque mi ropa, me cepille el cabello y decidi dejarlo suelto, sali del baño y me encontre con el chico rubio

-te tardas mucho-me dijo burlonamente

-dios que desesperado eres, ya sali, entra!-le grite exasperada, agarre mi ropa y me fui, estaba por el pasillo pero mi estomago rugio, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, voltie a los alrededores para ver si alguien me vio pero para mi suerte no habia nadie, segui caminando pero un calido aliento inundo mis sentidos

-¿tienes hambre?, se nota que si-la voz era muy sensual, si mis mejillas estaban rosadas ahora estaban rojas, mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi mente se nublo, me di la vuelta y tuve que levantar la vista porque el sujeto que estaba defrente de mi era demasiado alto, me encontre con madara uchiha

-y-yo si tengo mucha hambre- titubie para mi desgracia, madara sonrio burlonamente

-sigueme- esta vez hablo con una voz dura y autoritaria, este tipo seguro era bipolar o.O

lo segui dando lentamente mis pasos, estuvimos un buen rato caminando, hasta que llegamos a un comedor, ahi estaban pein, konan, zetsu; que por cierto me miraba como comida, estaba el hombre tiburon e itachi, me sente entre zetsu y kisame, el primero me veia vorazmente, baje mi mirada, estaba nerviosa

-ann-chan dime ¿cuantos años tienes?- me pregunto konan, me agradaba esa mujer, se veia fria pero era la unica mujer de akatsuki ademas de yo, con ella seguro podia platicar

-tengo 14 años-le respondi amablemente

-oh! no pareces-me dijo kisame burlonamente

-ò.ó se que es por mi altura, dios crecere todavia-un aura oscura estaba alrededor de mi

-etto... ok- se mofo itachi

entonces llego el chico pelirojo si no mal recuerdo se llamaba sasori

-ya esta la comida-saco un botella de sake y ramen( me recuerda a naruto)

todos se sirvieron como animales, parecia que no habian comido en años :P, timidamente me dirigi al centro de la mesa y me servi un poco de ramen, tenia hambre pero no se me antojaba eso, tenia ganas de una gran hamburguesa o tacos(seee mexicanaaa de corazon aunque casi no conozco mexico!)todos me miraban como un bicho raro excepto zetsu que me veia como comida ¬¬

-emmm ¿tengo algo en la cara?-pregunte

-con razon estas tan flaca!, que poco es eso-me dijo kisame

-¬¬ omito comentarios-todos empezaron a comer, yo solo empeze a jugar con mi plato, me iba a levantar, realmente no tenia hambre pero madara me ordeno sentarme ya que era el lider y no le habia pedido permiso y a parte tengo que esperarlo a que termine de comer, por janshin-sama son criminales! :S, me sente desganadamente y empeze a comer, por fin termine y dirigi mi miarada a madara

-¿me puedo retirar? por favor-

-esta bien-

sali corriendo del comedor, entre a mi cuarto y me coloque mi pijama( un short muy corto y una camisa de corazones) me cepille mi pelo y me acoste inmediatamente cai en brazos de morfeo

zZzZZzZzzZ

me desperte un poco asustada y sudada, habia tenido una pesadilla, tenia mucha sed, me puse mis pantuflas y sali de mi cuarto, el problema es que no me acrodaba donde estaba el comedor, abri un monton de puertas, me encontre con cuartos, llegue al final del pasillo y abri y lo que vi me dejo traumada

-lo siento, lo siento-cerre la puerta, mi inocente mente dejaria de ser sana, me encontre con konan y pein muy acalorados, konan estaba en ropa interior y pein unicamente con pantalones, omito lo siguiente, despues del perturbador momento, encontre otra puerta ahi estaba el comedor, al final habia una puerta, la abri y estaba la cocina, la admire un momento y despues me servi un vaso de agua, la tome tan rapido que me empeze a atragantar

-cof!,cof!,cof!-entonces escuche una risita, me voltie y casi tiro mi vaso al suelo, me puse palida, ahi estaba la persona con la que menos me esperaba encontrar y es que me encontraba tan confundida con su presencia

ºººººººº

bueno este es mi segundo capitulo, siento mis faltas de ortografia pero apenas estoy aprendiendo español, entiendanme u.U, bueno acepto tomatazos xD soy nueva en esto asi que si tienen comentarios :) quiero agradecer a yuri y dedicarle el capitulo


	3. dolor y mas dolor

ahí se encontraba nada menos que uchiha madara, con la capa de akatsuki o.O ¿Qué acaso no dormia? Entonces la realidad me golpeo, me encontraba a solas con el, en mi diminuta pijama, lejos de todos los cuartos, inmediatamente me sonroje.

-echatelo-me dijo una vocecita¿estoy loca?

-emmm ¿Quién eres?-

-kyaaaaaa soy tu inner mensa-

trate de ignorar la vocecita y fije me vista a madara, en un rapido movimiento el ya estaba enfrente de mi.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas despierta?- me pregunto, me mordi el labio tratando de no parecer intimidada con su presencia, mi inner se habia desmayado ¬¬, trate de responder, pero no salia nda coherente de mi boca, solo la habria y la cerraba a los minutos, madara levanto una ceja, me arme de valor, tome una bocanada de aire

-tenia sed y vine por un vaso de agua-agregue timidamente

-yo pense que querias escapar- me dijo seriamente, solte una carcajada

-escapar, ¡con estas ropa!-ya no me sentia intimidada con presencia, me aleje de el y me servi otro vaso con agua

-¿quieres?- le pregunte contesmente

-no-me dijo secamente, ¡rayos! Pense que ya le caia bien, me senti un poco frustrada pero mejor ya no dije nada, me termine el segundo vaso y me di cuenta que me encontraba sola, ya no estaba madara, sonrei tristemente, empeze a caminar, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos¿ que me estaba ocurriendo?, era madara, mi lider, la persona que me desagradaba , me trato mal, me obligo a quedarme aquí, no me siento molesta pero me hubieses gustado decidir, ¿ por que me siento triste?, senti una mirada, alguien me estaba espiando ò.ó, me gire furiosa y ahí estaba zetsu; el tipo que me daba miedo, empeze a apresurar el paso, pero me agarro

-¡tengo hambre! Tu eres el bocadillo perfecto- me dijo la parte negra, senti miedo, trate de zafarme, pero me enpujo bruscamente a la pared, solte un grito y empeze a llorar, aun adolorida y sangrando me levante rapido y empeze a correr, pero me lanzo un kunai, causandome una gran herida en mi pie, me cai por el dolor, me jalo hacia el, trare de dar un golpe pero agarro mi muñeca y me la rompio, me dolia mucho, me empeze a marear, habia perdido mucha sangre, nunca pense que moriria asi, de hecho nunca pense en morir, estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos, pero…

-¿Qué carajos sucede aquí zetsu?-pregunto furiosos madara, después de el entro pein con konan, la ultima corrio hacia mi y empezo a maldecir a zetsu, supongo que por los gritos llego itachi y kisame, cerre mis ojos, me sentia muy cansada, me gritaban que no cerrara lo ojos, pero era imposible, todo se volvio negro.

-despierta!, kyaaa no puedes estar muerta, nooo llorare-gritaba mi inner, abri mis ojos pesadamente, los rayos del sol llegaron hacia mis ojos, frunci el ceño, me dolia todo, absolutamente todo!, trate de incorporarme pero senti una punzada en el estomago, cerre mis ojos por el insoportable dolor.

-acuestate, ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto konan, la mire y asenti, tenia la gargante seca

-quiza por que gristaste como histerica!-dijo mi inner

-hey hasta que apareces, pense que estabas muerta-le dije burlonamente

-kyaaaaa pues a mi tambien me molaron los golpes, no soy super inner, mensa me estoy recuperando u.U-waaay mi inner estaba histerica

-etto konan-chan ¿Qué me paso?-pregunte timida

-bueno pues zetsu te ataco- yo asenti, me acordaba de eso-tienes roto el brazo al igual que una costilla-dijo konan, supongo que ella me habia curado

-l amiguito verde se paso *0* creo que tenia mucha hambre- dijo mi inner

-gracias konan-chan-le agradeci de corazon, ella me sonrio calidamente

-zetsu dice que lo siente, bueno su lado blanco-yo sonrei-tenia hambre y te vio y pues….. el lider lo mando antier a una mision-o.O

-¿nani?. Antier, ¿Cuántos dias estuve inconsciente?- pregunte

-3 dias-waaaaa, sin saber porque empeze a llorar-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto konan preocupada, ni yo misma sabia

- es facil-dijo mi , me limpie las lagrimas

-para empezar aparezco en un mundo que ni conozco, me secuestran, me obligan a formar parte de akatsuki, un maldito hombre planta me trata de comer y me encariño con algunos- termine con un suspiro, konan me miro triste

-yo lo siento-me abrazo y sin mas se salio del cuarto, supongo que me estaba dando mi espacio, solte un grito de frustración y cerre mis ojos, esto hiba de mal en peor

-¿ de que te quejas? Por el amor a janshin-sama esto es super-estaba pensando en matar a mi molesta inner, dice muchos comentarios estupidos, suspire

-no, no lo es, estamos aquí por amenaza, un tipo me quizo comer y por si fuera poco siento un poco de cariño hacia algunos y sabes que eso no se puede, si te encariñas con las personas las terminas perdiendo, no puedo hacer eso y que termine con el maldito corazon destrozado-

después de aclararle a mi inner, me quede pensando, ¿ que pasa si nunca mas vuelvo a ver a mis padres? Senti una punzada en mi pecho, de nuevo las lagrimas, no queria ser debil pero era imposible, era una llorona, aprete los puños de pronto senti la puerta abrirse, ahí estaban kisame e itachi, se me hizo raro que vinieran .-.

-hola enana- dijo kisame, yo rode los ojos

-espero que estes mejor!- dijo itachi

-hola-suspire- pues bien que se diga no, me dule todo pero me siento bien- les sonrei, ellos asintieron

-trajimos dangos- dijo kisame con una pose ¿guay? *0*

-wiii- dije débilmente, me sentia cansada, itachi tomo unos al igual que kisame y me acerco los mios

-gracias, itachi-san-

-no hay de que- entonces empezamos a comer, el silencio reinaba la habitacion, ¿ por que aqui?, es decir, de a todos los lugares donde podia aparecer este era el menos deseado, ¿como me adaptaria? e vivido 14 años en la tecnologia, no tenia amigas a quien extrañar aunque suene frio o era dependiente a mi familia, los queria, pero sabia que en algun momento nos hibamos a separar, todo esto era adelantado

-hey! ¿sigues aqui?-dijo kisame, volvi a la realidad, a la cruda realidad.

-si, solo estaba pensando-

- y dime ann-san, tus ropas y aparatos son extraños y por lo que oi; vienes del futuro-dijo itachi

-si, es algo complicado-

-¿ como son las cosas ahi?-pregunto kisame, sonrei, todo era genial, bueno...

-pues, mira es cool por que hay maquinas que nos facilitan la vida, aparatos en los que puedo escuchar musica y llevarlo a donde quiera-señale mi ipod- hay aparatos en los puedo ver television-mire su cara de confusion- es un aparato en donde veo dibujos con movimiento y maquinas en donde jueg, pero como en cualquier epoca y lugar la sociedad esta podrida, asesinos, ladrones, violadores-dije lo ultimo con rencor- ambiciosos que no les importa nada, avaros-dije

-por lo que veo kakuzu y hidan no te caeran bien-

-¿quienes son?-

-mas miembros-dijo itachi

-hey comadreja, deja que siga contandome-dijo el hombre tiburon

-bueno, la comida es genial, ya crearon comida rapida, es grasosa pero muy buena-sonrei-aunque las guerras han empeorado y el medio ambiente es un asco-

-ya que seremos tus maestros, hablemos de ti-dijo itachi y yo abri los ojos, mi vida era... algo loca, bizarra, sin sentido, sonaba emo, pero asi me sentia

- no se, no seria justo, terminando ustedes me contaran-ellos asintieron-bueno pues, no tengo hermanos, mis padres estan separados, vivo con mi madres aunque viaja mucho, no tengo amigas pero salgo de fiesta- recorde mi epoca "mala", me escapaba de la casa y me hiba con "amigos" que realmente era gente que solo buscaba con quien emborracharse para olvidar las penas, senti un nudo en mi garganta, despues de la gran depresion que tuve por la separacion me perd literalmente y es siempre fui una consentida y cuando vi todo desmorronandose, vi la vida tal y como era, no como un cuento de hadas o una novela, en el que el final termina con un beso, con los protagonistas felices, no, la vida era dura y dificilaunque no por eso hay gente que vive mal, algunos afortunados son felices, sin preocupaciones, otros saben de lo cruel que es la vida pero deciden ser felices y otros; como yo en algu momento, buscan escapatorias en drogas, alcohol o otras cosas, yo cai en la segunda

-oye, estas ida!, ¿segura que estas bien enana?-

si, recordaba-

-bueno se ve que no era algo agradable-dijo itachi

-bueno, como seran mis maestros les contare-ellos asintieron-pero jurenlo por la garrita que nadie lo sabra-

¿ que es la garrita?-dijeron kisame e itachi

-bueno es jntar en meñique con el mio como promesa-despues de hacer el acto tome valor, no les contaria la historia completa ya que era muy personal pero si les contaria parte de mi historia-desde chica sabia que mis padres se terminarian separando ya que solo se casaron por mi, mi madre se embarazo y los obligaron, siempre se peleaban y hubo un momento en el que todo estallo y por fin hicieron lo que tanto ahnelaba, su separacion, obvio sin importarles como me sentia, eso es algo que nunca les perdonare, pasaba por un mal momento, mi padre se fue y me quede con mi madres, ella empezo a viajar por lo que siempre estaba en escuelas diferentes, nunca tenia amigos y m hice introvertida, cuando tenia 10 pues digamos que estaba desarrollada, ustedes entenderan, mas de lo normal, aparentaba 15-me sonroje-y un dia regresando de clases me tope con unos skaters y se les hice mona y me empeze a juntar con ellos, me consiguieron una identifcacion falsa y con ella podia hacer lo que yo qiera, en mi epoca tienes que ser mayor de 18 para fumar, manejar, tomar y bla bla-dije haciendo un ademan con la mano-empeze a tomar y me hundi en una gran depresion, diganme como quieran pero fui una cobarde, me escondi en el alcohol-sonrei amargamente e itachi me acaricio la cabeza-lo unico que queria era ser entendida, que alguien se juntara conmigo ya que solo me conocian o se acercaban a mi por mi madre-

¿por que?-pregunto itachi

-ella diseña ropa y es famosa, asi que yo me alejaba e hize una coraza, me hice la fria, grosera, despota, arrogante y timida, en el dia era una y en la noche me volvia "loca", me escapaba y hacia lo que yo queria, al final no aguante y fui con mi madre y le pedi ayuda, siempre me lo reprocha, por eso nuestra relacion se deterioro-dije triste, mirando un punto equis en la habitacion-quiza mi vida no es tan dificil como la de la gente con bajos recursos o que esta en guerra o que se yo, pero no se... siempre e estado sola-

-no, eso ya no enana, nos tienes a nosotros-dijo kisame y lo mire conmovida, de pronto la puerta se abrio, dejando ver la imponente presencia de madara ¿me habia escuchado? nooooo, seria muuy malo, mordi mi labio y mire a mis senseis

-dejennos solos-dijo y senti que me caia un balde de agua, mire a itachi rogandole con la mirada pero el solo me sonrio, sabia que tenia mas autoridad que kisame pero por lo que veia todos tenian que cumplir lo que decia madara, la habitacion que en silencio de nuevo, este era incomoda y el ambiente se sentia tenso

-primero, sient el incidente con zetsu-asenti

-¿ves? es atento, honey no todo es tan malo, asi que deja tu negatividad y dale al power girl!-dijo mi inner con mucho animo

-segunda, eres una miembro por lo que tienes que obtener un anillo pero lo tienes que conseguir y podrias morir- WTF

-¡que! pero si yo no estoy por gusto amigo!-dije enojada- no tengo por que conseguirlo, te recuerdo que ni se dar una patada, tu me obligaste a estar aqui-dije exaltada, no que atento, nada, me sentia enojada, madara me veia atento, como un leon viendo a su presa... .-., yo era el maldito antilope esperando a ser deborado, lo mire a sus ojos, pero me arrependi.. eran hermosos u.U y daban iedo asi que baje la mirada, madara 1, ana 0

-soy tu lider por lo que tienes que referirte a mi con mas respeto, de donde sea que vengas tuviste que aprender modales por que eres muy grosera-¿e? un criminal exigiendome modales, ¡esto era genial! -soy madara-sama o uchiha-sama y tercera, tienes que contarme de tu vida-lo mire sorprendida, no estaba aqui por gusto,¿ que le tenia que importar? negue

-primero "uchiha-sama", no estoy aqui por que se me pega la gana, segundo, no me puede exigir respeto si usted no me trata por igual y tercera eres un ¡cotilla!-grite totalmente roja, de pronto senti un ardor en mi mejila

-te lo adverti, tienes que ser respetosa-lleve mi mano a mi mejilla, esto era el colmo- y si no es por las buenas, por las malas sera-entonces vi que su ojo se volvio negro al igual que mi mente...

...

...

abri mis ojos y mire a mi alrededor, de pronto senti que se me fue la voz, senti un agudo dolor en mi pecho, vi el cuarto, crema con lavanda, camine examinando todo, ¡ no puede ser!, es imposible, me encontre con madar

-¿co-como?- dij nerviosa

-con el sharingan veo recuerdos, me meto a la mente de las personas-lo mire asustada, de pronto el ruido de un sollozo me regreso al mundo, en la cama se enconraba una niña, de no mas unos 5 o 6 años, abraza a su peluche fuertemente, tratando de buscar fuerzas y apoyo en el, la puerta se abrio de golpe dejando ver a una rubio muy enojado

-mira, deja de llorar y portate bien, que tu papa y yo tengamos problemas no es razon de ponerse como una magdalena, vale?-la niña asinti temerosa-si ese idiota se fue de la casa mejor, mañana regresara, te quedaras con jonatan-

-¿tio?-dijo la niña

-si, pero quedate aqui, luego invita a sus amigs y no me dan confianza-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, la niña se sento en su cama-bueno capitan noodless, tendremos que hacer algo o morire del aburrimiendo!, juguemos al te-grito la niña, se sento en una mesa de madera y sento a su peluche.

trate de bloquear mi memoria, recordando cosas mejores pero era imposible, senti la desesperacion

vi que la niña se paro abrio la puerta, senti que no aguantaria, despues de unos minutos la puerta se abrio azotando, dejando ver a un tipo borracho, muy borracho y la niña, tratando de gritar per el tipo le tapaba la boca, vi que estaba atemorizada, el tipo la fue despojando de su ropa hasta dejarla el bragas y brassier, ¿ quien le haria eso a una niña?, de pronto todo se volvio negro y senti que caia...

...

...

abri mis ojos, con una gran jaqueca, vi lentamente todo, trate de incorporarme pero sentia que no tenia fuerzas, ¿que me paso?, solo recordaba lo de zetsu, mire mi brazo, seguia en yeso y todavia tnia el bendaje en mi abdomen, me sentia aturdida, tenia un gran dolor en el cuerpo; en todo, frunci el ceño, con toda la fuerza que me quedaba me incorpore, arg, dolia, camine apretando mi mano contra mi abdomen, abri la puerta, dolia y sentia que pronto caeria, pero me sentia aturdda y necesitaba algo para el dolor de cabeza, camine cojeando y cuando senti que me desvanecia senti unos brazos

-¿e? -fue lo unico coherente que pude decir, ¡bravo! eso quedaba verme como la mas estupida, alze la vista y mire a madara, de pronto recorde todo, como puede me zafe de el y ahora si el suel me recibio, snti mis ojos humedecerse-¡vete! ¿ya viste lo que querias? jodamos a anna para atormentarla no?-dije totalemnte exaltada, el solo me miraba serio-¿eso es todo? o qe quieres ver como fu una cobarde y trate de suicidarme o mejor, ¿ viste como me drogaba y tomaba al borde de besuquearme con cualquiera?listo, me humillaste-no se de donde sacaba fuerzas, pero estaba de pie y muy enojada, sentia mi corazon latir muy rapido

-lo siento-oi decirle- solo vi eso, es gran informacion la que me diste-senti que mi expresion era de poquer, de pronto estaba en shock, si, en shock, acababa de avergonzarme, camine hasta mi cuarto cerre la puerta de un portazo, me acoste en mi cama y de pronto vi mis manos rojas, era sangre, solte un grito, vi mis vendajes y estaban llenos de sangre, estaba sangrando, la puerta se abrio y vi a konan, que de una sonrisa cambio a una mueca de horror

-¿ que paso?- la mire asustada, sangraba mucho

-no se, me pare y camne, me pelie con madara y regrese-dije asustada y llorando

-ese idiota, tranquila, acuestate, te quitare el vendaje, te pondre chakra, tienes poca energia-yo asenti y obedeci, al quitarme el vendaje vi mi abdomen morado

-¿es normal?-pregunte

-si, esta morado por los golpes, se quitara-asenti y senti algo caliente, mire que con su mano me pasaba algo azul y despues deje de ver el chorro de sangre

-cuando necesites algo avisame-

-gracias, ¿pero como?-

-ups, bueno estare viniendo o mandare a alguien para que este atento-

-sip, muchas gracias-

cuando konan se fue no pude evitar soltar muchas lagrimas, de nuevo el ´pasado me atormentaba y es que cuando el amigo de mi tio trato de violarme yo me hundi, mis padres se divoriaron dejandome con un gran vacio y es que mi padre culpo a mi madre por su descuido y es que si no hubiese llegado quien sabe que seria de mi , eso era algo duro, era fue unas de las razones por las que cambie, antes era alegre e ingenua, despues de eso cambie drasticamente, fui seria, me hize grosera, orgullosa y timida y como mis padres se alejaron de mi por la culpa yo absorbi todos los problemas, por eso a los 11 intente suicidarme,alguna parte de mi lo hizo para llamar la intencion y otra para acabar con el dolor y es que a veces me veia en el espejo y me preguntaba ¿ quien es esa chica? la que sonreia, tenia inocencia e irradiaba felicidad, la que fui y nunca seria, trate de serenarme pero los recuerdos llegaban salvajemente, recorde ese dia, en el que mi padre me aviso que tenia una novia y esperaban un hijo, fui a mi cuarto mire la navaja, hice lo primero que se me pas por la cabeza, pase las navajas por mis muñecas y vi el chorro de sangre y cuando estaba por desmallarme mi mama llego e inmediatamente me llevo a urgencias...¿ quien es esta chica viviendo esta vida, la vida que me robo ?y no se por que pero ella era todo lo que queria , eso era lo que decia, ¿que era yo? la chica solitaria, con marcas en las manos, con una coraza, alejada de todo, miaraba mis fotos y veia a la niña sonriente, solte un sollozo y me talle los ojos aunque las lagrimas desaparecan el dolor no...


	4. tonta

hola! :D, otro nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, mi ortografia no es muy buena por lo que si me equivoco en palabras les agradeceria que me avise, hay algunas que no conozco o no se como escribir...

naruto ni ninguno de estos personajes

...

habia pasado una semana despues del incidente, trataba de evitar a madara aunque era practicamente imposible, lo notaba raro, distante, y casi no me molestaba ya

-esta arrepentido-insistia mi inner pero el ¿arrepentido? era una locura, ya podia caminar bien, no sin cojear pero ya no me dolia nada, el brazo me molestaba ya que me sentia una inutil sin hacer nada, miraba el paisaje atravez de la ventana, era algo sombrio, por el otroño las hojas estaban naranjas y el cielo nublado, pronto lloveria, me puse mi ropa; jeans y una camisa manga larga y sali del cuarto, todavia no sabia que hiba hacer aqui ya que todos hiban de mision y para mi eso estaba bien ya que estaba en contra de la violencia(:D)

-¿para que sales del cuarto? todo esta aburrido?-dijo mi inner, es cierto, desde hace unos dias desde que kisame e itachi se fueron a una mision todo se volvio aburrido, pero tenia que hacer algo, no me podia volver vaga, a parte que tenia mucha hambre, fui a la cocina y prepare sushi y me sente a comerlos

-joder hidan, te dije que con esa recompensa hubiesemos ganado mucho diner-

-maldito avaro de mierda, tengo que hacer mi rito para janshin-sama, maldito paganos deja de joder-solte una risita, esas voces me recordaron a pinky y cerebro, de pronto entraron 2 tipos, uno albino y otro que parecia una momia

-joo , ¿que hace esta niña aqui?-dijo el tipo parecido a una momia

-idiota, ¡como quieres que lo sepa!-dijo el albino

-me llamo anna-dije tranquila-¿ quienes son ustedes?-

-me serviria como sacrificio-dijo ignorandome... ¡esperen! SACRIFICIO, joder, estaba loco o ¿que?, en ese momento llego konan

-nada de sacrificios, ella es parte del akatsuki, bueno tiene que conseguir el anillo, pero pronto sera-se volteo hacia a mi- ellos son hidan y kakuzu-

-humm-me voltie hacia ellos-mucho gusto-y segui comiendo, no tenia muchas ganas de socializar, hoy no era un buen dia para mi, de reojo vi como llegaban deidara y su sempai; sasori, el tipo me daba miedo

flash back

acababa de terminar mi entrenamiento con kisame e itachi sempai, exactamente me dirigia al baño, cuando mire a sasori observandome

-etto...¿deseas algo?-

-¿puedo convertirte en una marioneta?-

fin flash back

juro que desde ese momento no puedo dormir bien, aunque fuera un halago... , como sea, ya era la hora de la comida, por lo que en menos de media hora todos los miembros llegarian, me levante perezosamente y lave mis trastres, de pronto oi mi nombre

-ya llegamos ann-chan-mire a mis 2 sempais, me daban pena xD

-¿como les fue?-

-bien, aunque no capturamos al kyubi-dijo itachi

-ese chico es escurridiso-termino agregando kisame

-aaa, ojala que nunca vaya a esa misiones-

-oye, ann-chan, puedes hacernos un postre?-dijo kisame, con ojitos de borreguito a punto de ser degollado

-amm bueno, ya comi, asi que... pues-estaba buscando como excusarme

-por favor, ann-san-dijo uniendose itachi

o.o, ¿por que siento que esto es un complot?-ellos sonrieron gatunamente-esta bien, lo hare-me dirigi a la cocina y saque harina, huevos, mantequilla y chocolate(¿de donde lo saco?) y otros ingredientes, haria una torta de chocolate, uni todos los ingredientes y puse la masa en trasto de metal y lo meti en el horno(¿habian en esa epoca xD?).me dirigi al comedor donde todos comian a gusto

-emmm en 30 minutos estara listo-dije tomando asiento al lado de deidara, el unico que habia libre, hoy todos estaban, bueno, normalmente andaban en misiones, sin evitarlo dirigi mi vista al asiento delante de la mesa y me encontre con los ojos de madara

-respira hondo, respira, ¡que respires o te ahogaras, ya estas quedando morada!-me regaño mi inner, baje mi vista y jugue con mis dedos

-bueno, casi no sabemos de ti, ¿cuantos años tienes?-dijo konan tratando de ambientar todo

-14-dije sonriendo

-¡¿?-me miraron deidara, sasori, madara y zetsu, los demas ya sabian mi edad y konan mostraba una sonrisa

-wooooow, enanaaaaaa por tu estatura te ves...-se callo inmediatamente al ver mi aura negra-yoo, tu sabes...-trataba de explicar

-bueno, te ves muy bien, ann-chan,y cuentanos ¿ que cosas te gustan?-pregunto konan

-ammmm-me sentia un poco incomoda contando de mi vida, pero por cortesia decidi contestar-oir musica, mirar el paisaje, cocinar; cuando estoy de humor-recorde el pastel-ahorita vengo-me pare y fui por el pastel, lo saque del molde y decore con chocolate, lo corte en pedazos para cada miembro y los puse en una bandeja, camine lentamente para no tirar todo-bueno konan-san, su pieza-sonrei calidamente y le entregue el pedazo de pastel-pein-sama-le entregue el pedazo-s-sasori-sama-dije entregandole el pastel rapido, aun segui pensando que en cualquier momento me convertiria en... :S

-tranquila no te comere ni nada por el estilo-dijo con su tipico tono sombrio,lo mire desconfiada y segui con mi "labor"

-deidara-sam-dije dandole el pastel, no se, pero tenia ganas de hablar con el, me inspiraba algo...

-¿amor?nooooooo-dijo mi inner dramaticamente

-zetsu-pero el nego y me dirigi a kakuzu y se lo puse

-¿es gratis?-lo mire con una gotita en la cien y asenti

pase con hidan y me miro desconfiado-tranquilo janshin-sama lo aprueba-entonces segui con madara, coloque el pastel cuidadosamente ya que la mano me temblaba ¿por que me ponia tan nerviosa?, quien sabe como pero con un movimiento estupido termine tocndole su mano

...

...

-¡kawaiiii!-grito mi inner, senti un toque electrico y separe mi mano lentamente, mire a madara que solo veia el pastel y le servi a mis sempais y me sente

-yoooomiiiiii, esta delicioso-grito kisame

-sii ann-san, cociname todos los dias-asenti, todavia estaba perturbada por el incidente de madara

-ann-chan, concuerdo con kisame e itachi-kun, esta delicioso-dijo amablemente konan, deidara no hablaba ya que deboraba el pastel, sasori lo comia tranquilamente

-joooooooodeeeer, este pastel esta riquisimo, por janshin-sama-dijo hidan

-bueno, cuando quieras te preparo otros hidan-

-no, gastas mucho dinero-dijo kakuzu

-joder hidan deja que la niña cocine-dijo hidan y sonrei, sus peleas eran chistosas, por ultimo mire a madara, pero no dije nada al igual que pein, esos eran muy reservados, aun asi sentia algo en mi corazon

-ann-chan ¿ no tienes mas?-mire mi pastel aun sin tocar

-toma kisame-sempai, yo no tengo hambre-me pare y se lo di- con su permiso me retiro-hice una reverencia y me dirigi a mi cuarto, definitivamente, ver a madara me causaba algo, lleve mi mano a mi corazon y senti que latia rapido

¿estaba enamorada? no podia ser eso, no eso no, el amor era malo, siempre salias lastimado

-no seas ciega, se te nota a lenguas que lo estas-dijo mi inner, senti lagrimas salir de mis ojos, esto parecia tonta, pero siempre evite enamorarme y ahora en este maldito mundo me enamoraba ¡era un desastre! tranquila, be quiet, dont worry, tranquila, trataba de darme animos, respire hondo y me dirig al baño, obviamente agarre ropa, me meti a la ducha

...

...

-aaaaaaaaaaaa pervertido, hentaiii, cerco, cochino, indecente, maldito-grite al ver a hidan mirandome

-yoo, no, yo-

-¿que pasa?- entro itachi y me miro

-aaaaa, tu tambien sempai, lo crei de todos menos de ti-agarre una toalla

-ann-chan ¿estas bien?-pregunto konan, cuando sali estaban kisame y deidara mirandome burlonamente

-malditos pervertidos-masculle,de pronto paso madara

-¿que paso? -dijo con voz autoritaria, yo seguia en shock, ¿esto podria empeorar?

-arg, me estaba bañando y mire a hidan mirandome-

-joder, yo abri la puerta tranquilamente para hacer mis necesidades como cualquier ser humano normas(eres inmortal ¡no puedes ser normal!) y de pronto la mire-dijo

-bueno, largo, me cambiare-dije muy sonrojada y enojada, cuando entre al baño me mire al espejo, no, no, mire el tamaño de la toalla, apenas cubria mis muslos y pechos, me vesti y me cepille mi pelo, pervertidos, cerdos pervertidos, me fui a mi cuarto y despues de un rato me aburri, me coloque un sueter y decidi salir de la guarida, abri la puerta cuidadosamente y camine mirando el paisaje, me sente cerca de un arrollo

-kyaaaaaaaa que dia tan horroro.. o.o que oso, madara nos vio en paños menores, que oso-

-gracias por los animos amiga-

-no tienes que ser tan sarcastica, te recuerdo que soy parte de ti, por lo cual somos una misma-

-estos son uno de los errores de la naturaleza-

-que malaaa-dijo mi inner llorando, decidi ignorarla y mire el arrollo, todo era tan calmado, apaciguaba mi mente, todo era tan tranquilo que pronto me fui sumiendo en un sueño muy profundo

...

...

me estire, senti algo calido, a contraste del clima de afuera, abri mis ojos y me encontre en la guarida, exactamente en mi cuarto, ¿que hacia aca?, seguia con la misma ropa de ayer, mire el reloj, eran las 7 de la mañana, ¿quien me habia traido?, me quite el sueter y me cepille el pelo, fui al baño y me di una ducha, me coloque un vestido y fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno... ¡hot cakes!, hice la masa casera y puse a freirlos, los puse en un bol y me sente tranquilamente a mirar la...sala..., mire l reloj, a penas las 7:30, solte un suspiro

-¿que haces aqui tan temprano?-

-etto... madara-sama pues..que cosas de la vida... hice el desayuno-dije tratando de no parecer nerviosa

-por cierto cuando salgas, por favor, no te duermas- ¿como lo sabe?...oh! shit :S, ¿por que siempre me pasan las cosas malas a mi?- sirveme un poco por favor-asenti y coloque unos hot cakes y miel

-lastima que no hay miel de maple-dije tristemente, me di cuenta que madara no me prestaba atencion si que me sente y tambien me servi hot cakes, desde el incidente todo estaba tenso, no hiba a negar que me enoje, llore, hice rabietas y bla bla, pero tan solo deseba oir una disculpa o algo...pero nada, solo era distante, no era correcto seguir asi, seguir ilusionandome, al final terminaria muy lastimada, todavia no sabia si sentia amor lo que se dice amor pero sentia algo y para mi eso era todo, por un momento imagine contandole todo a madara y no evite soltar una risita que no paso desapercibida por el, pero tenia que regresar a la realidad, en la que el era el villano y yo la que tenia que luchar por escapar, aunque esas no eran mis intenciones

-anni!-grito konan-buenos dias madara, ¿que hiciste?-

-hot cakes, son ricos prueba-le di un plato y minutos despues estaba felicitandome

...

...

me sente en el cesped

-debes dominar esta tecnica-me dijo itachi y yo alze mi cabeza topandome con el molesto sol

-hmmm, soy un asco, ya les dije que no sirvo para el combate .-., ademas es muy dificil como quieres que haga pam-dije haciendo efectos de sonidos- y chan!-dije moviendo las manos en un intento patetico de jutsu

-enana, es facil, solo que eres muy tonta -lo mire enojada

-asi me pediras que cocine-me pare y entre a la guarida, ¡tonta!, el lo era, odiaba esa palabra, me hacia sentir menos y me recordaba tanto cuando a cada rato mi madre me recordaba que era una tonta, entre al baño y lo cerre con seguro, me sente en el suelo y deje las lagrimas salir, diran que es muy estupido llorar por una palabra pero odiaba cuando mi madre me recalcaba que era una tonta y me hacia sentir inutil, me tape la boca para no soltar sollozos aunque se me escapaban algunos, ademas tenia que sacar todos lo que tenia adentro, madara, estar aqui, todo, por un momento desie estar muerta para no sentir nada pero era algo tonto, cerre mis ojos y trate de tranquilizarme, ¿por que todo era tan dificil?, de pronto oi a alguien tocar la puerta, me talle los ojos y abri la puerta

-hun, ¿terminaste?-asenti y sali, deidara me caia bien pero era callado, me dirigi a mi cuarto y me encerre ahi, no queria salir ni hacer nada, me quite la ropa y quede en top y bragas, era una infantil por hacer sto pero me sentia triste, agarre una libreta

_TODO, SE SENTÍA TAN BIEN_  
_IRROMPIBLE, COMO SI NADA PUDIERA SALIR MAL_  
_AHORA NO PUEDO RESPIRAR_  
_NO, NO PUEDO DORMIR_  
_APENAS PUEDO RESISTIR_

_AQUÍ ESTOY, UNA VEZ MÁS_  
_ESTOY HECHA PEDAZOS_  
_NO PUEDO NEGARLO, NO PUEDO FINGIR_

_DESTROZADA, POR DENTRO_  
_PERO NO VERÁS LAS LÁGRIMAS QUE LLORO_  
_DETRÁS DE ESTOS OJOS AVELLANA_

solte un suspiro y tararee la cancion

-kyaaaa, no te pongas pesima, no todo es tan malo, vives en una casa con muchos bombones-mentlmente asesine a mi inner y me recoste en mi cama

... 


	5. ¿por que a m?

holaaaaaaaa

esquive los kunais, sguramente tenian veneno, mire a kisame y me fui a otra rama, concentre mi chakra en mi puño y agarre kunais, lanzandoselos a kisame, senti el chakra de itachi y mire alrededor, no tenia que mirar sus ojos, sino me paralizaria, me concentre, el chakra se acercaba

-jooo itachi, ya se donde estas-solte una risita y lanze otros kunais, mis 2 sempais lo esquivaron facilmente, kisame hizo un jutsu quitandome chakra e itachi me lanzo unos kunais, uno me rozo, haciendo un corte en mi mejilla

-terminamos por hoy, ana, ten mas cuidado, debes concentrarte y ser mas rapida-dijo itachi y asenti, me tire al pasto inmediatamente y me quede viendo al cielo, habian pasado 2 meses desde que toque la mano de madara y todavia recordaba esa sencacion, 4 meses desde que llegu aqui, 5 meses desde que no veia a mi madre y a mi padre, en fin, era mucho tiempo, demasiado diria yo, mis habilidades habian mejorado, mi fuerte era manejar el chakra, los jutsus se me dificultaban.

-¿te quedaras aqui?-pregunto kisame

-si, estaba pensando, al rato entro va?-sonrei y segui mirando el cielo, era algo relajante, tenia un poco de miedo, 5 meses sin que mi madre sepa de mi, ¿sera que pensaba que estaba muerta o que me habian secuestrado?, mordi mi labio, ¿que pensaria de mi?, uff, la vida era complicada, senti unas gotas y vi las nubes negras acercare, me quite el chaleco y las botas, hace tiempo que no me mojaba bajo la lluvia, de pronto el aguacerazo empezo y senti las frias gotas chocar contra mi cuerpo pero no era nada molestoso, al contrario, me recordab mucho cuando era una cria y me mojaba y despues enlodaba la casa, me pare y empeze a brincar, una conducta infantil pero era divertido, oi un rayo y ahora si me asusto, los truenos me daban miedo, mucho, aun a mis 14 odiaba los truenos.

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-solte un grito por inercia, el campo de entrenamiento estaba lejos y la tormenta empeoraria, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de la .tormenta que vendria,me puse las botas y el chaleco, ahra el bosque se veia oscuro por las nubes negra, estaba frita...

mientras tanto...

-¿estara bien? hun, ya se tardo mucho no creen y miren, se acerca una gran tormenta-dijo un rubio mirando el cielo

-etto... deidara-kun tiene razon chicos, es muy tarde-dijo una peliazul

-ay, ella vendra solita, dijo que queria estar sola-dijo el hombre pez

-joooooo, pobre chica-dijo un janshinista

mientras tanto, alguien oia atentamente, aparentando comer y estar neutral

en el bosque

-¿que hago?, ¿que hago?, arg!kyaaaaaaaaaa-grite al oir un trueno, tranquila

-no puedo creer que sigas temiendo a los truenos-dijo burlonamente mi inner, suspire, mi ropa y estaba muy mojada y empezaba a sentir frio, mucho frio, oi otro trueno y ahora si me dio mucho miedo, demasiado, empeze a correr, ¿cual era la direccion?, decidi ir al norte, hiba de rama en rama, ya llevaba mas de 15 minutos y no veia la guarida, otro trueno sono y vi que cayo super cerca, tenia mucho miedo, me aterraban los truenos, ese era mi miedo, mi mayor miedo, senti ls lagrimas salir, estaba sola y la tormenta empeoraba cada vez sente en el pasto, faltaba mucho para llegar y me estaba muriendo de miedo, a parte tenia mucho frio, tonta ana, dolia la palabra pero era la verdad, porque tenia que ser tan despistada, decidi seguir con camino pero me resbalaba con las ramas, esto era inutil.

en la guarida

-definitivamente ya me preocupe-dijo kisame

-baka, te dije que fueramos por ella-dijo itachi enojado y es que le preocupaba ann, le habia cogido mucho cariño, era como su pequeña hermana

-hun, se los dije, ahora seguro esta ahi afuera sola y perdida, que gran problema-

-jooo callate werita-sonrio hidan

-maldito, te matare, ¿ a quien le llamas werita-dijo deidara

-soy inmortal-

-ò.ó-

madara veia todo atentamente, ¿por que tuvo que escoger a gente tan patetica? seguramente esa chiquilla estaba muy asustada, dio un vistazo a la ventana y vio que el clima estaba horrible, solto un gran suspiro...

en el bosque

decidi tirarme en el suelo y tratar de ignorar la tormenta, total ya me sentia entumida, ¿por que mis sempais no venian? seguramente los idiotas estaban comiendo o pensando en mujeres, total, habia pedido tiempo pero ¿no veian el clima?, cerre mis ojos y estornude, ¿tan pronto me enferme?, otro trueno sono y solte un respingo

-no deberias tirarte en el suelo-abri mis ojos y vi la imponente figura de madara

-kyaaaa nuestro heroe vino a rescatarnos-dijo mi inner euforicamente, me la imagine en una pose guay

-no es nuestro heroe, al contrario, nos odia-pense

-que si-

-que no-

-que si por que yo lo digo-

-¿que esperas? vamos o cogeras una gran resfriado-me interrumpio madara y asenti

-gracias-me levante lentamente pues como habia dicho, me sentia entumecida, de pronto me maree, madara se dio cuenta y se acerco a mi

-ves-puso su mano en mi frente y senti como me sonrojaba violentamente-tienes temperatura-dijo mirandome seriamete

-yo-respire hondo-estaba buscando la cueva pero-de pronto otro rayo sono y brinque hacia madara por inercia

-ya veo, te dan miedo los truenos-asenti con una mueca de miedo y el sonrio burlonamente ¬¬

-si y?-dije mirando a otro lado, era algo muy infantil

-te cargare-dijo de pronto

-Nnani?-dije rapidamente y de un momento a otro ya estaba en su espalda, decidi que era mejor que me quedara callada, se sentia bien estar a su lado, me senti segura, hibamos de rama en rama, todo era silencioso, un poco incomodo para mi, pero que mas daba

-tenias preocupados a todos-derrepente hablo

-si, supongo, solo hiba a descanzar y de pronto la tormenta empezo, achu!- arg, no me queria enfermar

-llegando le dire a konan que te ayude a cambiarte, tu temperatura va subiendo-

-wow, estas preocupado-dije sin pensar, inmediatamente me arrepenti

- no es eso, un ninja enfermo no me sirve de nada-

...

...

mi inner estaba histerica, literalmente se ahogaba en llanto, wow, eso fue muy rudo, senti un nudo en la gargante y decidi quedarme callada. realmente eso me habia dolido y mucho, pestañe mucho para no llorar, maldito madara, despues de un buen rato llegamos a la guarida, inmedatamente me baje de madara(eso sono un poquitin mal xD) y me fui a mi cuarto, claro que en el camino me encontre a konan

-anni, nos tenias muy preocupados, estas toda mojada, ven, te acompaño-asenti,no tenia ganas de hablar,fuimos a mi cuarto y me quite la ropa mojada

-dios, estoy muy cansada-

-me imagino-se acerco a mi y me toco la frente-lo sabia, tienes fiebre, ve a darte un baño con agua tibia y ahorita te traigo un te-

-muchas gracias konan-chan-ella asintio y agarre mi toalla y me fui al baño, abri la ducha y me meti, se sentia delicioso, sali y me puse unos pants y una camisa de manga larga blanca, me amarre el pelo, ya estaba muy largo, me llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura, me desesperaba un poco, sali del baño y me fui a la cocina, estaba konan con una taza de te humeante

-gracias-

-lo necesitas, te ves cansada-

-lo se-

-ayyyyy aqui esta la perdida-mire a kisame asesinamente y el se alejo un metro

-¿por que no fueron por mi? saben que no me agradan los truenos-dije seriamente

-pues dijiste que querias pensar-dijo itachi

-¬¬- tome un sorbo del te-si, pero son mis sempais, se supone que me conocen-

-madara-san fue muy amable-saco el tema konan

-si, demasiado-

-¿sarcasmo?-oi una voz a mi espalda-no-dije inocentemente

-deberias de estar agradecida, sino fuera por mi estarias ahi todavia-dijo madara

-claro-asenti y segui tomando el te

-bueno, me ire a dormir-dijo konan y desaparecio en segundos

-si, descanza enana, te ves fea-

-ò.ó-maldito kisame

-yo tambien me ire, duerme bien, madara-kun hablamos luego-dijo itachi, segui tomando mi te ¿por que no se va?

-aaaaaaaaaa-gritaba mi inner

-¿por que existes?-pense, era un hecho lamentable

-soy tu interior, tu verdadero yo y soy muy cool-dijo enojada

-claro-

mire a madara-¿tu no te iras a dormir?-dije

-lo mismo te pregunto-se sento exactamente al frente de mi

-yo, pues me siento cansada pero no tengo sueño-dije sonriendo

wow, mucho silencio

-emmm hablemos de algo-dije para romper el silencio

-...-

-pffff-me levante y lave la taza-bueno me voy a mi cuarto-

-si-

espere a que dijera algo pero nada

-que duermas bien-dije en mi ultimo intento

-tu igual-

-¡¿que?-dije asustada, no no!

-tranquilizate, sabias que esto pasaria-me dijo itachi-ya me dieron la orden, mañana en la mañana es-

-vamos enana, es tu primera mision, sera divertido-me dijo kisame

-no, no quiero-

-aunque no, empaca, mañana nos vamos temprano-suspire y di un golpe en la mesa, seria imposible hacerlos cambiar de opinion-no quiero, esto es injusto, los odio-me pare y fui rapidamente a mi cuarto y azote la puerta, odiaba cuando me obligaban a hacer algo contra mi voluntad y mas si era un acto de violencia

hibamos de rama en rama, yo estaba metida en mis pensamientos

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
(unless I try to start again)

de niña era la tipica pacifista, esto era algo nuevo para mi y algo muy dificil

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

todo andaba bien por el momento, ¿que mas podia pasar?

flash back

-enana, si pasa algo, corre, regresa a la guarida y pide ayuda, sabemos que no estas muy capacitada-dijo kisame

-la verdad, yo me opuse pero madara cree que ya estas lista-dijo itachi ¿madara? ¿por que hacia esto?

-¿enserio? wow, odio que me hagan esto, oigan perdon por lo de ayer, no los odio-

-tranquis, te entiendo, estas asustada-dijo kisame

-recuerda, corre-

fin flash back

suspire

-¿cual es la mision exactamente?-dije rompiendo el silencio

-bueno, visitaremos konoha y veremos al chico kyubi-

-ammm okay-seguimos moviendonos pero de pronto oi una explosion, todo fue tan rapido, demasiado

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight

mire a mi alrededor y vi a 7 ninjas enmascarados, itachi y kisame ya estaban haciendo jutsus, ¿que hago? mordi mi labio y trate de concentrarme, senti un chakra poderoso cerca de mi, saque kunais de mi mochila y los lanze hacia la derecha, bueno, el ninja los habia esquivado

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

queria escapar, pero no podia dejar a itachi y kisame

-enana, ¡cuidado!-mire al frente y vi una bola de fuego, de pronto senti un empujon y me vi en el suelo, mire a itachi lastimado, me habia salvado

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

me pare y vi a un ninja acercarse, hiba a atacar a itachi, no, no lo podia terminar, concentre chakra en mi puño y golpie el suelo, despues saque una katana y corte la gargante del ninja

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight

¿que habia echo? mire con horror el cuerpo inerte, kisame habia matado a todos los demas, senti inmediatamente remordimiento, oi un quejido y mire a itachi, me arrodille

-lo siento mucho, fue por mi culpa-inmediatamente empeze a llorar

-no te preocupes-

-wow enana, mataste a uno-lo mire enojada y el entendio todo

-solo quiero unos momentos, ahorita vengo-dije seria, camine unos cuantos metros, habia matado a alguien, habia echo lo que tanto me repugnaba, senti un dolor en mi estomago como cuando estas muy nerviosa, ¿que tal si tenia familia?

regresamos a la guarida, konan curaria a itachi y yo seguiria entrenando, inmediatamente me fui al baño y me encerre, estaba harta de todo, era una asesina, saque un kunai y me corte el pelo, vi como los cabellos calleron al suelo, habia quedado por arriba del cuello, recogi los cabellos y los puse en una bolsa, solte un grito, era una maldita asesina, no me sentia para nada feliz y ademas habia herido a itachi, acordandome de el, salir del baño y me dirigi a su cuarto

-¡enana! tu pelo, omg-

-ann-chan ¿que te paso?-pregunto konan

-solo decidi cortarmelo, me dio un impulso-dije seria

-¿estas bien?-pregunto deidara

-claro, estoy excelente-dije sarcasticamente, me encontraba muy enojada, ¿por que me metian a su madlita organizacion y me hacian matar gente?, mire a itaci dormir y me fui a mi cuarto

::::::::::::::::::::::

muy bien ese es el final del capitulo, digamos que ann esta muy enojada por que hizo algo encontra de sus principios y creencias, ella es pacifista y le gusta la usticia, mato al ninja por salvar a itachi pero tiene remordimiento de conciencia (:

bueno chicos y chicas nos vemos ;)


	6. un nuevo comienzo y un posible adios

-nooo, asi no se juega, pffff ¿por que son tan tontos?-dije aguantando la risa

-jooooo hidan, ve el dinero que tengo-

-ammm, oye el dinero no es real .-.-dije ahora si riendo

-shh-se aferro a los billetes-no le hagan caso, esta celosa-lo mire con miedo y me aleje unos centimetros

-bueno, eso dio mucho miedo-dijo konan, yo asenti dandole la razon

-demasiado-

-joder, kakuzu, deja el puto dinero y sigamos jugando-

-maldito inmortal, hijo de puta, no insultes mi dinero-

-o.O-seguramente mi cara se veia asi-bueno, tranquilos chicos, es solo un juego va?, relajemonos-dije apaciguando el ambiente

-ann-chan tiene razon, lo mejor es calmarnos-dijo itachi

-no puedo creer que se pongan asi por un juego-dijo la parte blanca de zetsu-**joder, acabemoslos, tenemos que ganar-**

-olvidenlo, jamas les vuelvo a traer un juego de mi mundo, parecen unos niños-

en eso vi como madara llegaba a la cocina, ¿no estaba en una mision o algo asi?, lo mire y vi que tenia muchas heridas en la cara y brazos, sangraba mucho, no pude evitar sentir un poco de miedo, por reflejo me pare

-oh dios mio-agarre su brazo y vi el gran corte, sangraba mucho-¿que te paso?, ¿estas bien?-

-que gran pregunta, ¿tu que crees?-me senti apenada y segui examinando su brazo, era profunda y necesitaria mucho chakra

-y pein-dijo konan

-se fue a su cuarto-konan se paro y se fue a su cuarto

-madara-san tengo que curarte-

-estoy bien-

-¿por que eres tan terco? mira que feo esta, te apuesto que no es lo unico que tienes, solo echare un vistazo, sino esta tan mal te dejo-el asintio y lo lleve a mi cuarto, estaba un poco desarreglado, tire mis libros y cosas de mi cama y lo ayude a recostarse

-muy bien, sentiras un poco de calor-dije pasando mi chakra a el, fruncio el ceño pero no dijo nada-listo-agarre unas vendas y se las amarre

-kyaaa, su brazo :3-dijo mi inner

-calla, no es tiempo de pensar en eso-sonrei

-pfff que amargada-

-muchas gracias-la voz de madara me saco de mis pensamientos

lo mire con una sonrisa

-no hay de que madara-san, si necesitas ayuda avisame-sonrei, cuando estaba dispuesta a retirarme, senti como tiraba de mi muñeca, al voltearme, quedamos cara a cara...y nuestros labios chocaron

...

...

...

-..-

...

...

...

-..-

-lo siento mucho-dije rapidamente

-tranquila, fue un accidente-juraria que su voz se escuchaba mas ronca, mucho mas ronca, con un toque sexi, senti que me ponia roja y sin mas literalmente hui

-noooo, por que, ¿por que te fuiste?, eres una boba, tonta-se quejaba mi inner, solte un largo suspiro, demasiada presion para mi cuerpo, mire la hora, eran las 8, me quite los pantalones ninja y la camisa, me coloque un camison, konan me lo habia regalado, ya que solo tenia una bata, me acoste en mi cama, ya habian pasado mucho meses, incluso habia perdido la cuenta, ¿que seria de mis padres? ¿y mis amigas?, seguramente pensaban que estaba secuestrada o que me habia fugado, odiaba causarles un dolor asi a mis padres, seguramente me estarian buscando, jamas imagine que existirian tales dimensiones diferentes a nuestro mundo, bueno, a nuestra epoca, por mas que queria dormir, no lo conseguia, me pare, sali de mi cuarto y camine silenciosamente en los pasillos, toque timidamente la puerta

1...

2...

3...

-¿hey, que haces aqui?-

-mmm, recibirias a una amiga?-dije apenada, mire a deidara fijamente, durante las ultimas semanas nos habiamos echo muy buenos amigos, a veces me enseñaba su arte, se me hacia algo hermoso

-supongo-se hizo un lado y pude pasar, me sente en su cama-es muy tarde-

-hee, lo se xD, solo que no tenia sueño y... me sentia solita-dije bajando la voz

-¿estas bien?-dijo preocupado

-si...-

-no me convences-

-¿como saber si estas enamorado de alguien?-solte de golpe, el abrio los ojos ligeramente y sonrio de lado-es enserio-dije un poco exasperada

-cof, cof,enana si quieres algo conmigo, mm no eres mi tipo-

-ò.ó-

-ok, ok, mmm, pues no se, supongo que ves todo asi de color de rosa y bla bla, la verdad es que nunca e estado enamorado, solo e sentido atraccion-lo mire un poco decepcionada, esperaba que me ayudara

-bueno, pero, ¿si la persona no te corresponde, como olvidarla?-dije con un hilo en la voz, no es que fuera a llorar, solo que me senti rara

-wa, enana, ¿te rompieron el corazon?-dijo poniendo su mano en mi cabeza

-algo asi, es solo que, me enamore de alguien y no se si soy correspondida o me voy olvidando de el-

-pues no te sabria decir, ve con konan, es mujer, sabe de esas cosas ;D-

-aja...-suspire-a veces extraño mi hogar, me pongo a pensar y recuerdo a mis padres, pienso si me estaran buscando-sin evitarlo solloce y pestañe muchas veces para que las lagrimas no salieran, aunque me ardian los ojos

-shh, calma, no te preocupes de eso, seguro que ellos saben que estan bien-asenti y deje las lagrimas salir-ay, tranquila-me abrazo y me acurruque en su pecho, era como un gran hermano

-deidar-oi la voz y vi que era madara, inmediatamente me separe de deidara-¿que sucede aqui?-dijo autoritariamente

-yo...vine solo-hablaba nerviosamente

-ella vino a platicar, ¿que deseas?-

-olvidalo-cerro la puerta de un portazo y senti que mi corazon latia a 1000 por hora

-ay dios mio-me sentia un poco preocupada, seguramente penso otra cosa-tenemos que aclararle-me pare

-stop enana, ¿te gusta verdad?-

-a?, no como crees-vi mi reflejo en el espejo y estaba super roja-¿tan obvia soy?-pregunte resignada

-si, wow, madara, ese viejo te gusta, pense que tenia mejores gustos-le di un golpe a deidara

-callate-

-es que, a el xD, hahaha-

-pff tengo que hablar con el-

-yaya, ademas ya le dije, quedaras con canas-

-haha ok, menos estres, buenoo, me ire-le di un abrazo y sali del cuarto, muy tendria que buscar a madara, camine rapidamente buscando su cuarto, suponia que estaba ahi, toque y cuando oi el pase, no dude, entre al cuarto

-a, eres tu-dijo restandome importancia, me arme de valor

-yo, lo que viste, no es lo que crees, yo solo me senti sola y fui con deidara, solo somos amigos-

-si y ¿que?.. no somos nada-dijo friamente

...

...

exacto, no eramos nada, senti como los pedazos de mi corazon se rompian

...

-si, tienes razon, no somos nada-trate de aparentar, per mi voz se rompio-yo solo queria que sepas que no tengo nada con deidara-

-y eso a mi que...-ahora si no aguante, sin mas, sali de su cuarto, poco a poco salian los sollozos, mi llanto era ahogado, tape mi boca con mi mano y deje las lagrimas salir, no veia nada con claridad, me sentia muy mal

-tranquila, que se cree ese idiota, nosotras le aclaramos, el se lo pierde-

-callate-

-ok :S-

me _soente_ en el primer lugar que vi alejado de los cuartos

-¿por que?-me queje debilmente, ¿por que no me hacia caso? acaso era fea, infantil o ¿que?, sabia que no era la gran belleza, pero ¿por que?, el amor era un asco, solo deseaba regresar de nuevo, olvidarme de todo, de este dolor

...

flash back

-mami, me siento triste-

-mmm, cuando era chica, escribia todo lo que sentia en una hoja, era algo relajante

-bueno, me das una hoja?-

-hahaha, si corazon-

fin del flash back

fui a la oficina de pain y agarre una pluma

_odio decir esto, pero te amo, cada vez que te veo siento mi corazon acelerarse, cada vez que te tengo cerca siento un ardor en mi cara, odio amarte, odio ver tu actitud indiferente a mi, odio ver como vas por la vida como si no te importara nada, te odio madara uchiha, que a pesar de mis intentos, termine enamorada de ti, que a pesar que noche y dia pensaba que saldria lastimada me deje llevar, que cuando me decia que terminaria mal recordaba tu voz y tu sonrisa y sonreia como boba. Se que en cualquier momento me ire, pero solo quiero oir un te amo, el beso que no se si a eso se le puede llamar uno fue hermoso, tus labios son el cielo, te odio, te odio y odio mas que no sea tu culpa que esto me pasara, odio sentirme debil y volver a llorar, cuando hace tiempo dije que jamas lo haria, odio que sienta esta opresion en el pecho... pero tambien amo ver tus ojos dia a dia, que me hipnotizan y me hacen sentirme una boba enamorada, adoro ver tus labios, me gusta oir tu ronca voz, es muy varonil, me vuelve loca tu hermoso cuerpo, como sea, se que nunca seremos algo, se que solo soy una niña aspirando a salir con un hombre, pero las ilusiones nadie me las quite, odie cuando viste mi pasado por que se que no es algo hermoso, senti miedo al pensar que te daria asco, que pensarias en la pequeña niña zorra, que me tendrias lastima, realmente eres el primero fuera de mis padres que saben de eso, como sea, hay mujeres mucho mas hermosas que yo, que se que te darian mas...eres solo un sueño._

arrugue la hoja y la tire, ¿por que todo era tan dificil?, de pronto senti que las piernas me fallaban y todo se volvio negro

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¿ann?-

-ya la busque en su cuarto y no esta-

-¿seguro?, no pudo haber desaparecido-dijo konan preocupada

-dios mio, la enana, se fue :'(-dijo kisame llorando

-joooodeeer, me caia bien-

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-hija, despierta-

-ay mama, son las 6-

-no puedo creer que y tengas 18 y seas tan inmadura-

-ash y tu eres supeeer madura eh?-me levante y me dirigi al baño, me meti a la ducha helada y solte un gritito, despues de unos 5 minutos, sali y me puse unos jeans y una camisa manga larga, era diciembre y realmente todo estaba helado, me levante mi pelo en una cola de caballo y recogi mi fleco con un pasador, me mire en el espejo, definitivamente me veia mas madura, ya habia desarrollado, no tenia unos pechos grandes, seguian iguales, pero mis caderas se habian echo grandes pero mantenia mi delgada cintura, mi cara segun mi madre se veia mas fina, todavia recordaba aquel dia...

flash back

-mmm-abri mis ojos lentamente y mire a mi alrededor, me encontraba en un hospital, la luz blanca inmediatamente me llego a los ojos, como reflejo los cerre

-o dios mio, desperto-

enfoque mi vista a la enfermera, una señora de no mas de 60 años

-hija, ¡hija mia! estas bien-trate de hablar pero senti la gargante seca

-¿que hago aqui?-hable lentamente

-hija, ¿no te acuerdas?-sin esperar a que conteste se volteo hacia el doctor-¿es normal?-

-si, podria tener lagunas mentales-

-mama¿que paso? no recuerdo nada, solo recuerdo haber salido de la escuela-dije preocupada, era exasperante no saber que pasaba

-hija-mi mama se solto a llorar-paso un año sin saber de ti-

-¿eh?-

-si, ¿segura no te acuerdas?-

-no mama-mi cabeza era un caos, todo era negro, no recordaba nada

-te encontraron en un parque, estaba lloviendo y tenias calentura, tu papa y yo te hemos estado buscando por muchos meses, un policia te reconocio y te trajo, pensamos que estabas muerta-

-no-

fin del flash back

sacudi mi cabeza olvidando esos recuerdos, me cepille los dientes y coloque un sueter, nos habiamos establecido en japon, a mi mama se le hacia mas practico, a diferencia de los años pasados, habia establecido un grupo de amigas e increiblemente me habia volvido popular y no por mi madre, si no por estar ser la novia de uno de los muchachos mas reconocidos del colegio, solte una sonrisa, obvio no solo por eso, tambien por mis notas altas y por haber sido porrista, definitivamente tuve unos años activos

flash back

me incorpore de nuevo a clases, fue un poco dificil estar a ritmo pero siempre fui inteligente, estaba en la libreria, buscaba libros sobre la segunda guerra mundial, caminaba a prisa, ya era un poco tarde y mi madre me mataria, cuando de pronto impacte con algo, o alguien

-fijate estupida-dijo engreidamente kenji matsuma, era apuesto, pero pdiaba que se crea superior a todos

-perdon? tu eres el estupido, ni te has fijado-solte bruscamente

-mira niña, no me quiero pelear con alguien tan insignificante como tu-

-que seas popular no te da derecho de creerte mejor que todos-di por terminada la conversacion y agarre los libros

fin del flash back

desde eso, tuvimos algunos encuentros violentos, pero como dicen, del odio al amor, hay un solo paso y el dicho funciono en mi, solte una sonrisa y baje a la cocina, me servi frutas y comi rapidamente

-adios ma-agarre las llaves del carro y me dirigi a la universidad, ea mi primer año en economia, me interesaba mucho las empresas y todo eso, soñaba tener acciones en una gran empresa, me estacione y baje,inmediatamente divise a mis amigas

-ann!-grito yoko, una chava bajita, un poco mas que yo, palida y flaca, pero no le quitaba lo voluptuosa y hermosa que era

-hey-me puse los lentes y me dirigi a ellas

-wow llehas temprano-

-lo se umiko-era rubia, alta y despanpanate, parecia una modelo, era una de las mas solicitadas en la escuela, a diferencia de yoko, le fascinaba la fiesta y todo ese rollo, me dirig a susume, de estura media y de pelo castaño claro, pechos grandes y un mucho trasero, el sueño de cualquier hombre, era muy inteligente, no por ser hermosa era tonto-oye vamos a las clases-ibamos juntas, ella asintio y nos depedimos de las chicas, de camino al salon me encontre con kenji

-ann-dijo con su tono serio de siempre, solte una sonrisa y me acerque a el

-amor-le di un beso un poco fogoso para mi gusto- me tengo que ir, nos vemos en historia-el asintio y entre a mis clases

...

...

-tienes que superarlo, ella desaparecio hace mucho tiempo-

-jamas, si estoy en este mundo, jamas me olvidare de ella-tomo la carta en sus manos y la leyo, cada letra, cada frase, le recordaba s voz, su sonrisa, todo!

gracias por todo, espero les guste


	7. esperanzas

bueno, antes que nada, hare una aclaracion, obviamente ann ya regreso a su mundo, no reccuerda nada...

...

-neta, que flojera, como odio operaciones-me dijo kenji

-ay amor, eres un caso-estabamos en el descanso, nos gustaba ponernos en el cesped y platicar, cuando lo conoci pensaba que era despota, arrogante, hipocrita, idiota, inculto, machista y bla bla, pero realmente lo fui conociendo poco a poco y vi lo amable y caballeroso que llegaba a ser, me daba risa luego sus celos

-¿sabes?-

-mmm-le dije

-te amo mucho-en ese momento senti como me sonrojaba violentamente-pronto cumpliremos un año-

-si, realemete eres mi primera relacion tan larga-me recoste en sus piernas y el me empezo a acariciar el pelo, derrepente se me vinieron unos ojos rojos¿por que luego tenia imagenes de gente desconocida? y un nombre me rodaba, bueno era mada, mashita, algo asi, decidi ignorar ese tema y mire a kenji a los ojos, era ya un año con el, tenia que hacer algo especial...

...

-hija, ya me harto japon-en ese momento solte la mazana que estaba comiendo

-¿que? no mama, no me puedes hacer esto, tengo una vida-estaba muy exaltada

-hija, a parte, tengo que ir a paris, necesito ver a una diseñadoras para hacer mi nueva coleccion-la mire decepcionada, pense que por fin habia sentado cabeza

-lo siento mama, no me ire contigo, ya tengo un novio y amigas, despues de tanto tiempo, vete tu-dije secamente

-yo... supongo que tienes razon, me ire en un mes, solo una cosa, buscate un trabajo, no te quiero de vaga, nada de drogas y fiestas locas, asiste a la escuela, hare una hoja de reglas, espero que las cumplas tal y como te las ordeno, aun asi, contratare a una sirvienta para que este limpiando la cosa y este atenta de ti-yo asenti con una sonrisa

-no me puedo quejar-solte una gran sonrisa y subi a mi cuarto, despues de todo tenia mucha tarea... y tenia que conseguir un empleo!

...

-¿ya sabes que haras?-me dijo umiko, yo negue

-no tengo ni la menor idea de un empleo, aunque supongo que debo empezar para tener un buen curriculum-

-yo digo que si, en una hora terminan las clases, te acompañamos a ver anuncios, podriamos ir a la bolsa de trabajo-

-si, la escuela te puede ayudar, dar referencias-dijo yoko-susume tiene razon, vamos a acompañarte-termino de decir

-gracias chicas-

-silencio-

-si, profesor-dijmos las 4 al unisono

despues de una hora

-por fin termino-se quejo susume, asenti dandole la razon, agarre mi mochila y nos fuimos a la direccion

-disculpe, podemos hablar con shizuka senju-pregunte amablemente

-si, en un momento las atiende-

esperamos unos cuantos minutos, despues una señora de aparentemente 35 años, con una gran "pechonalidad" y blonda cabellera nos recibio

-pasen niñas ¿que desean?-era muy amable aunque cuando se enojaba tenia un temperamente de la fragada

-mire profesora senju-

ella me interrumpio-shizuka para ustedes, me hacen sentir vieja-dijo haciendo un ademan

-amm, claro shizuka-sama, me preguntaba si me podria ayudar en conseguir trabajo, usted sabe que me fascina la economia, mi mama se ira del pais y me dejo estar aqui si solo conseguia un empleo y ya qu estudio por la mañana, necesito un horario flexible y que impulse m curriculum-dije rapidamente

-tranquila, mira puedo dar muy buenas referencias sobre ti, un buen promedio, casi sin faltas, participativa, podria conseguirte un trabajo, tranquila, cualquier cosa te aviso-

-gracias shizuka-sama-

hizimos una reverencia y nos salimos, muy bien, ya no me tenia que preocuparme por el trabajo

-bueno yoko,tenias razon-ella asintio energeticamente-quieren comer en mi casa?-

-¿por que no?-dijo susume

las 4 nos dirigimos a mi casa

estaba metido en sus pensamientos, el chofer lo llevaba a la cafeteria citada por sus socios, la avenida por la que se encontraba era concurrida por lo que habia un trafico horrendo, cuanto tiempo mas faltaria para que la encontrara? para el ya habia pasado una eternidad

-oye, aceptaras esas condiciones?-pregunto su acompañante, en el momento de dirigirse a el vio claramente a una muchacha, demasiado parecida a ella

-¡paren el auto!-ordeno, el chofer sin mas acato las ordenes

-¿que te pasa?-pregunto su acompañante

-es ella, la vi-grito apuntando la banqueta, pero no habia nada-

-ya hasta alucinas-se mofo su acompañante

-callate-mascullo enojado-sigue manejando ¿que esperas?-

-definitivamente tu humor a empeorado-

-achuuu-me tape la nariz-mmm creo que me resfriare-

-o alguien esta hablando de ti-se burlo umiko

-sisi-entramos a la casa, habia una nota

_hija, sali a una junta, hay comida en el refri, por cierto, tu papa llamo, devuelvele la llamada vale?_

-bueno chicas, tenemos la casa para nosotras solitas-

-kawai-grito yoko

umiko y susume se quedaron viendo la casa

-sigo pensando que tener una amiga mexicana es raro-

-hahaha si, pero no solo tengo raices mexinacas ;D tienen a una amiga mixta-le dije a umiko, ella asintio, me dirigi a la cocina y calente ramen, sushi y dangos, los coloque en la mesa y saque te-ya esta listo-como un rayo, las chicas llegaron, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer mientras platicabamos de cosas triviales...

-la comida estuvo buena, estoy super llena-se quejo yoko, de pronto el telefono empezo a sonar

-bueno-dije amablemente

-ann, soy shuzuka, mira, encontre un trabajo que podria ser adecuado para ti, es asistente de una empresa, hable con el director y aunque seas primeriza confia en que lo puedas manejar bien, tus calificaciones les ancanto, mira tu trabajo empieza de 3:30 a 11:00, ¿podrias llevarlo a cabo?-

-si shizuka-sama-

-empiezas mañana-colgue y grite euforicamente, las chicas me vieron

-tengo trabajo, empiezo mañana de asistente, solo necesito ropa adecuada y no rockera-

-shopping-gritaron las chicas, agarre mi cartera y nos dirigimos a las montañas de ropa

-esta es hermosa-dijo susume, solte un suspiro, llevabamos horas comprando, ya habia perdido la cuenta, probablemente teniamos de 7 a 10 bolsas de ropa, pero aun asi mis amigas no se conformaban, habia comprado chalecos, camisas de boton, faldas, todo muy juvenil pero refinado, tenia que arreglarme bien.

-ahora vamos a pagar y despues vamos a una estetica-dijo umiko

-¿para que?-pregunte curiosa

-no esperaras ir sin un corte no?-

-pues...-

-nada de nada-me agarro de la mano y me metio a la estetica que estaba enfrente de la tienda

-buenas tardes señoritas-dijo amablemete la dueña del local

-buenas tardes, mi amiga desea un nuevo look, algo juvenil pero muy elegante, algo refinado, si es posible, le pueden pintar el pelo, mañana tendra su nuevo empleo-dijo umiko

-ok, ya capte, sientate corazon-asenti timidamente, momento despues llegaron yoko y susume, mi pelo no era muy largo, me llegaba arriba de los hombros, me lo habia pintado de negro con rayos azules y rojos, pero definitivamente no iba con el trabajo, las chicas se sentaron y empezaron a ojear revistas-si quieren, ayudene con su amiga, yo le lavare su pelo mientras y lo pondre tratamiento-cerre mis ojos y me deje hacer...

-este esta bonito-gritaba yoko

-no, esta muy normal-se quejo susume

-este es bueno para ella-dijo umiko

...

-¡listo!-me desperte de un salto, mire a mi alrededor y las chicas se reian de mi accion

-pff-me queje, decidi olvidarme de eso y me mire al espejo, tenia mi pelo un poco mas corto, arriba de los hombros, unas 5 pulgadas, era en capaz, lo tenia de rojo oscuro, casi parecia negro, me habia gustado, resaltaba mi piel blanca, mi fleco me lo habian cortado, ahora ya no me tapaba mi ojo, realmente me veia bien-wow-me dirigi a la estilista-gracias, hizo un buen trabajo-

-amor, gracias a ti-

-¿cuanto sera?-

-mira, 500 yenes-pague y me dirigi a mis amigas

-ann-chan quedaste wow-dijo yoko

-si, te ves diferente, un poco mayor, pero te ves muy bien-susume rio

-kenji se volvera loco-dijo umiko

hoy era el gran dia, ya habia salido de clases y me habia despedido de mis amigas, estaba en mi casa, me habia dado un baño rapido, me coloque un top crema y me coloque la falda ceñida al cuerpo del mismo color que la chaqueta, me puse unos tacones de 7 de color crema, me puse un poco de polvo y me pinte los labios con brillo, me cepille el pelo, todo en tiempo record! 25 minutos, eran las 3, tenia tiempo para llegar, agarre unos dangos y los lleve para el camino, le deje la nota a mi mama que llegaria a las 11 bueno si pasaba la entrevista, ya que mi directora le habia dado mis datos y todo eso, shizuka me habia dado la direccion, agarre mi carro y despues de unos minutos llegue al gran edificio, definitivamente era grande, muuuuuy grande, estacione mi carro y me baje, entre a la recepcion

-buenas tardes, soy ann haruno, vengo a la entrevista de trabajo-

-claro, tiene cita con la señorita samantha-reviso una notas-sigame-me coloque atras de ella y empezamos a caminar, llegamos a una gran oficina, la señorit toco la puerta

-siii-chille como una loca, inmediatamente recobre la postura, hoy, un dia despues de la entrevista me habian indicado que me quedaria con el puesto ya que tenia un gran potencial-shizuka-sama gracias, gacias, kami-sama la llevara al cielo-le di un efusivo beso y abrazo a la directora, me quedaria en japon, brinque, chille, corri, estaba muy emocionada

pff, me mire al espejo por onceava vez, suspire abatida, no sabia que ponerme, oficialemente era mi primer dia de trabajo, tenia que dar una buena impresion, me amarre mi pelo en una cola de caballo, tenia el maquillaje muy suave, una sombre gris y un poco de rubor y brillo, me quite el abrigo, me quede solo con un panalon a la cintura color gris, tenia fajada una camisa blanca de 3 botones y 3/4, me coloque unos zapatos de tacon bajo blancos y agarre mi bolsa, unos minutos despues ya estaba en el gran edificio, entre con una gran sonrisa, mucha gente me miraba, seguramente se preguntaban que hacia una joven en una empresa tan conocida, entre al elvador y me dirigi a mi piso, exactamente el 17, al llegar mire todo a mi alrededor, era un piso color blanco, con grandes venatanas, escritorios muy modernos, era muy elegante, por un momento me senti intimidada, pero era mujer, era fuerte, sonrei de nuevo para demostrar mi autoestima, mire mi escritorio, era el numero 2, el cubiculo en donde me encontraba era espacioso

-querida-me dijo una señora de aproximadamente 60 años, se veia amable y muy buena señora-¿eres la nueva?-yo asenti-felicidades, e oido que eres muy inteligente, me da gusto que hayan muchachitos que se preocupen por ser mejores personas-

-gracias..-

-mary-me dio una calida sonrisa-toma tu estafeta-me dio un papel en platicos con mi nombre

-gracias-

-no hay de que querida, tu jefe llegara en unos minutos, te recoeminedo que lo esperes en su oficina, el te explicara como trabajar-

-sisi,¿donde es?-

-esta al final, es a unica-asenti, me pare y camine hasta llegar, ente y efectivamente, era grande, tenia cuadros de tokyo, un escritorio de madera muy fina, en el varias plumas, hojas, libros y algunos adornos, tenia 2 sofas de piel y couch, todo estaba bonito, me acerque a la ventana y vi la hermosa vista de la ciudad, la puerta se abrio de un portazo y solte un respingo, me voltie hacia mi jefe y me encontre con un hombre demasiado furioso

-¿y tu quien eres?-dijo alzandome la voz

-yYyo-dios, que genio-soy su asistente, me llamo ann-inmediatamente el hombre callo y me miro fijamente, realmente se veia atonito-¿ocurre algo?-dije despues de un largo silencio

-oh dios mio, eres ann-yo asenti energicamente

-sisi-

-eres ann-inmediatamente me cargo y empezo a dar vueltas, yo no sabia por que, me solte de el

-disculpa, pero no te conozco-su cara ahora era de confunsion

-soy uchiha itachi-

-nope, lo siento, me confundes con otra persona, no te conozco-

-pero si, tu y yo convivimos, fui tu maestro-yo negue

-lo siento, ya te dije, te equivocas-el me miro desconfiado y supiro

-lo siento, e estado buscando una persona y te e confundido, ademas ella era diferente, es que tenias un parecido-

-si, lo siento mucho, bueno regresando a asuntos del trabajo, yo sere su secretaria-

-claro, ya estaba enterado, eres haruno?-dijo viendome raro

-si, tengo 18-

-si muy joven pero me da gusto que te esfuerces, muy bien tus calificcacion son excelentes, confio que haras un gran trabajo-

-si, señor uchiha, no se preocupes, no lo defraudare-me pare y le estreche la mano

-si, mira por el momento, organiza mi agenda, resiviras llamadas, atiendelas, te dare mi horario, haras los horarios de entrevistas, juntas, todo-asenti y le regale un sonrisa

-bueno señor uchiha, empozare a leer todo, y empezare a recivir sus llamadas-el asintio y me fui a mi cubiculo

eran las 11 y me sentia agotada, anote la ultima cita en la agenta y le di un sorbo a mi taza de cafe, el piso estaba casi vacio, exceptuando a itachi y a mi, ¿asi serian todos los dias?, me puse la cabeza en mi frente

-ey ann-chan-alze mi cabeza

-mande?-

-ya te puedes ir-

-¿enserio? gracias uchiha-sama-

-solo itachi-

-:D-

-mira, ya es muy tarde y se que sigues estudiando, vete tranquila-yo asenti y agarre mis cosas, me despedi de un abrazo, cuando estaba en la puerta choque con u señor, bastante grosero, por lo que ni me inmute en mirarle la cara

- no me creeras, pero mi asistente se parece a ann, incluso se llama como ella, todo fue muy raro-

-viajamos al tiempo por nada, ann nunca aparecera-

-ten paciencia, te caera bien mi asistente, es un poco despistada pero hace muy bien su trabajo, para el primer dia fue muy eficaz-

-hmp-

-dios mio, ¿que tienen lo uchihas que solo usan monosilabos?-

-te recuerdo itachi que eres uno de nosotros-

espero les guste!


End file.
